The present invention relates to a connecting device. More particularly to an improved means for connecting a machine tool to the arm of a stationary machine with the connection being without extraneous tools and where the connection is both quick to connect and quick to release and provides rotational and axial stability. The quick release connector of the current invention will permit easy replacement of a malfunctioning tool without the time delays that normally ensue. This novel connector will operate for all manner of connected objects.
Various devices are known in the art for use on single arm or multi-arm machines that require individual power tools or power bits, or other machine tools requiring quick release adaptors so that said machine tools and/or bits can be easily and quickly replaced. It is required that such connected tools be secured both axially and radially with respect to the arm. A machine tool cannot rotate relative to the arm or be moved axially relative thereto during normal operation. This concern is especially important for high speed machine tools requiring both accuracy and safety. Conventional connecting systems require the use of hand tools, and other connecting systems are often more cumbersome requiring multi-sided profiles and recesses, and independent securing keys or special tools, which may at times be unavailable for use, thus delaying the connection process. It is extremely important to utilize machine room time as efficiently as possible, therefore, it is important to eliminate lost time associate with connecting machine tools.
Replacement of a given machine tool, when appropriate procedure for changing out of one tool with another is required, is particularly aided by this device which can have one of its male member and female member attached, respectively, to a guide arm and the other attached to the machine tool. This will allow the operator to quickly connect drills, reamers, and other power equipment without significant time loss.
Alternative technology for connecting machine and other tools and devices to a machine or a stationary object include standard fittings and connectors often requiring hand tools for making the connection.
Many conventional systems for the assembly of two components provide a female part and a male part, as connectors. Prior art, however, does not provide for such members that can interlock both axially and rotationally, in the manner taught by the instant invention. The male member has a base on an end and a cylindrical shaft extending from the base to the other end, with a pair of nubs or lobes protruding radially from opposite sides of the shaft at a predetermined spaced distance from the base. These lobes are arranged to be transversely disposed relative to another radially symmetrical key disposed on the shaft. In cooperation with correspondingly sized and shaped radially symmetrical key passageways on the female member that are aligned radially, the connection between the male member and female member is both axially and radially fixed.
Unlike prior art devices that employ an extended peripheral groove disposed inside of a bore and inclined cam channel which includes an aperture in communication with the bore to receive an axial male member for engagement which will prevent withdrawal of such member, the instant invention provides for easy engagement through insertion and twisting motion to secure the connection both axially and rotationally.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently disengages by manually pushing back the spring bias collar sufficiently to allow the second key to be free to rotate followed by sufficient rotation to align the first key with the key way of the inner sleeve for axially withdrawal.
These together with other objects of the invention; along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.